All Yu-Gi-Oh! Shippings
by Emrys00
Summary: A bunch of lemon one-shots for every Yu-Gi-Oh! shipping. MATURE CONTENT!
1. Abandonshipping

Abandonshipping- (Gozaburo x Noa x Mokuba)

Gozaburo was currently tapping his fingers on his desk incessantly—he just couldn't wait until Mokuba was finished with his studies. For years, Gozaburo has been doing inappropriate things with his son, Noa. He couldn't help it. He's always had a thing for young boys. That smooth, soft skin… how could he resist? He couldn't. So he didn't. Although he enjoys his time with Noa immensely, Gozaburo can't help but regret what he's done. He had always wanted to have sex with Noa, but he didn't know how to go about it. So he raped him. He raped his only son, and now, all he ever does is rape him and force him to give him blowjobs. Of course, he enjoys it, but he wishes things were different. Gozaburo wants Noa to _enjoy_ himself. That would turn him on even more.

But now, ever since Seto defeated him in a chess match, Gozaburo has Mokuba. A second chance. A chance to redeem himself. He wants to have sex with Mokuba, and he wants Mokuba to _enjoy_ it. Of course, he also has Seto, who is also fairly young, but he wants Seto to focus on his studies. Seto shouldn't be corrupted if he is going to one day run Kaiba Corp.

' _Where is Mokuba?!_ ' Gozaburo thought angrily to himself. Just then, he heard a soft knock at his office door. He smiled.

"Come in."

The door creaked open, and little Mokuba poked his head in. "Mr. Kaiba?" he said in a small voice.

"Now Mokuba, I've told you to call me father. I am your father after all."

"Yes, sir." he said in the same small voice.

He sighed. "Come in then."

Mokuba obeyed, entering slowly with his gaze sheepishly held to the floor. "Sit." He sat.

"Mokuba, do you know why I've asked you to come here today?"

"No."

"Mokuba…" Gozaburo had to bite back a moan. He was getting so turned on!

He walked over to Mokuba and knelt down in front of him. Looking into his eyes, he subtly placed a hand on Mokuba's thigh. "Mokuba, I know it doesn't seem like it at times, but I care about you. I really do. And if you'll allow me, I'd like to show you exactly how much I care."

Mokuba, clearly confused, slowly nodded his head. Taking that as consent, Gozaburo started slowly moving the hand on Mokuba's thigh. He leaned in, and took Mokuba's lips in a soft, short, sweet kiss. "Did you like that?"

This being Mokuba's first kiss, it took him a while to decide whether or not he enjoyed the sweet, tingling sensation. "I think so…" he said softly.

Gozaburo smiled. "Good." He leaned in and captured Mokuba in another kiss, this one lasting much longer than the last. But that's not what turned Gozaburo on. No, what turned him on is that Mokuba started to kiss back. After breaking the kiss, Gozaburo once again asked, "Did you like that?"

This time, Mokuba didn't need to think about it. "Yes." he answered a little too quickly for his own comfort.

"Would you like me to show you more feelings like that?"

"Yes." Again, there was no hesitation.

"Alright, but you have to do something for me first."

"…"

"Kiss me."

Tentatively, Mokuba leaned forward and gave Gozaburo a chaste kiss, once again feeling the tingling sensation.

This pleased Gozaburo greatly. He once again kissed Mokuba, but this time, he forced his tongue into Mokuba's mouth. Mokuba gave a soft squeak at the sensation, not really knowing what to do with the intruder. Eventually, Gozaburo coaxed Mokuba's tongue into playing as well, and Gozaburo couldn't be happier.

When the kiss finally ended, Gozaburo was getting a little impatient. He forced himself to stay patient, reminding himself that he didn't want to end up raping Mokuba, like he had done to Noa. Oh, but it was hard. He was getting harder by the second, and he really needed someone to touch him there.

But, as always, Mokuba comes first. The hand on his thigh slid up to Mokuba's member, which was, innocently, still soft. He needed to fix that. "I'm going to undo your jeans."

Mokuba looked shocked, confused, and a little scared. "Umm… why?"

"You liked the kiss, yes?"

"Yes…"

"I want to make you feel even better." Mokuba didn't even have time to respond. Gozaburo's patience was wearing out, and he found himself quickly unbuttoning Mokuba's pants and pulling the zipper down. He slowly pulled off Mokuba pants, savoring the moment, while Mokuba's face flushed in embarrassment. Once the pants were removed, he reached for Mokuba's boxers.

"Wait!" Mokuba couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know what Gozaburo was doing, and he was not only embarrassed, but also scared.

Gozaburo looked up at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?"

Gozaburo glared at him. Although he wanted Mokuba to enjoy this, his patience was wearing thin. "Are you questioning me?"

"No…" Mokuba was too scared to reply with anything else.

"Good." Gozaburo then went back to work, tossing Mokuba's boxers to the floor. He lightly grasped Mokuba's member, and began lightly stroking it. Wanting to speed up the process, Gozaburo pulled Mokuba into a French kiss.

Mokuba soon forgot his embarrassment, too caught up in the sensation of it all. Slowly, his member grew hard, and Gozaburo smirked into the kiss. He started stroking a bit harder and a bit faster until he had Mokuba constantly moaning into the kiss. When he couldn't take it any more, Gozaburo broke the kiss, leaning back in order to allow Mokuba to see his own erect member.

This being the first time Mokuba has ever been hard, he freaked out. "Why…?"

"Don't worry, it's completely normal." Mokuba just kept staring at it as it twitched. Gozaburo hadn't been more turned on in his entire life.

"Father?" a voice came from the doorway. Both Gozaburo and Mokuba looked up in surprise.

"Noa? What are you doing here?!" Gozaburo shouted angrily.

"I—I'm sorry!" Noa stuttered, afraid Gozaburo would get angry enough to rape him… again…

' _Hmm… This could actually be pretty interesting…'_ Gozaburo thought to himself. "Noa, come here."

Noa quickly scurried over to where Gozaburo and Mokuba had been 'playing'.

"Noa, Mokuba has never received a blowjob before. Isn't that a shame?"

"…"

"Isn't it?!" Gozaburo glared angrily at his son.

"Ye—Yes!" Noa stuttered.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Give him one of your famous blowjobs." Noa moved closer to Mokuba, getting on his knees and bending slightly to take the tip of Mokuba's penis in his mouth. He sucked.

"Unn…" Mokuba moaned loudly. He moaned even louder when Noa went further down, taking Mokuba in his mouth completely. Ten seconds passed, and Mokuba was already thrusting wildly into Noa's mouth. Noa didn't gag; he was used to it. Mokuba quickly came into Noa's mouth and, as always, Noa swallowed it all greedily.

At this rate, Gozaburo wouldn't be able to go easy on Mokuba, and he couldn't have that. He needed to cum before he took Mokuba. "Mokuba, do you remember how I touched you?"

Mokuba was still panting heavily, basking in the afterglow of an orgasm. "Yes…"

"I want you to touch yourself the same way I touched you. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try." He then grasped his penis lightly, and slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft, caressing the head every once in a while.

Meanwhile, Gozaburo had finally released his own member, and was stroking it fervently. "Noa…" he breathed out huskily. "Your services are once again required."

He didn't need to say anymore, Noa understood clearly. Noa moved over to Gozaburo and started bobbing his head up and down Gozaburo's cock. Gozaburo was not pleased with his pace, so he grabbed Noa by the hair and started thrusting into Noa's face wildly. Mokuba watched the entire time, still stroking his cock.

After cumming, Gozaburo shoved Noa away and gave Mokuba a soft, short kiss. "Do you want more? We don't have to continue if you don't want to." Gozaburo wanted to make sure Mokuba trusted him.

"I want to continue."

Gozaburo grinned. "Good." He swiftly removed the rest of Mokuba's clothes. He then proceeded to remove his own clothing as well, leaving him completely naked. "Noa. Suck." Noa scrambled over and started sucking Gozaburo's member again. While Gozaburo's cock was once again hardening, Mokuba was still stroking his own.

When he decided he was hard enough, he commanded Noa to stop. Then, he walked over to Mokuba and put his fingers to Mokuba's lips. "Suck." Mokuba opened his mouth and began sucking on Gozaburo's fingers. As he was sucking, Gozaburo took Mokuba's member into his hands and continued Mokuba's work. Mokuba moaned.

Gozaburo removed his fingers from Mokuba's mouth and placed one at Mokuba's entrance. Mokuba was apprehensive, but said nothing. Slowly, Gozaburo inserted the finger. Again, Mokuba was quiet. He didn't look like he was in pain, so Gozaburo began moving his finger in and out. Mokuba just sat there with an odd expression on his face.

Gozaburo added another finger, and Mokuba made a small noise of pain. "Don't worry, the pain will fade." And it did. And Mokuba moaned in pleasure.

Gozaburo laughed. "Does me moving my fingers inside your butthole feel good?"

Mokuba was embarrassed. He didn't understand why it felt so good but he knew he wanted more. "Yes… Please keep doing that."

Encouraged, Gozaburo thrust his fingers faster. Soon Mokuba was moaning incessantly. When it got to the point when Mokuba was shamelessly bucking his hips, Gozaburo decided to have mercy. He removed his fingers and swiftly thrust his penis inside Mokuba to the hilt. Mokuba screamed.

"Take it out! Take it out! It hurts! Please, take it out!"

"Shh, Shh… It's alright. The pain will fade and just like last time, pleasure will take its place." At this point Mokuba was in tears, but he did his best to relax. After a few minutes, the pain was mostly gone.

"What happens now?"

"Now, I move." Gozaburo slowly pulled out, before slowly pushing back in. Gozaburo thought it would take more time for Mokuba to adjust, but Mokuba was already moaning. So he thrust in deeper. And faster. And soon enough, Mokuba was a writhing mess beneath him. "Noa, touch Mokuba's nipples."

Noa hurried over to Mokuba and began playing with Mokuba's nipples. Mokuba screamed. Gozaburo then realized that Noa could be a great improvement to the current love session.

Gozaburo stroked Mokuba's hard cock a few times, causing him to scream even louder, and then removed his throbbing member from Mokuba's tight heat.

Though no one was touching him, Mokuba's hips bucked a few times of their own accord.

"Noa, get on all fours." Noa did as commanded. Gozaburo then leaned in to whisper into Mokuba's ear, "I want you to shove your penis into Noa, just as I have been doing to you. Don't worry about hurting him. Just thrust into him as hard and fast as you can."

Mokuba blushed, but did as he was told. He walked over to Noa and moaned loudly when he was engulfed in Noa's tight heat. Even if Gozaburo hadn't told him to, he would have thrust as hard and fast as he can anyway. He was feeling such intense pleasure, he could no longer control his actions.

Both boys were rather noisy. Mokuba, because of the pleasure, and Noa, because of the pain. Not that Mokuba cared—he was too caught up in the pleasure to notice.

Of course, Gozaburo wasn't going to stay out of the action forever, so he walked over to the rocking mass and somehow managed to still Mokuba's hips. Mokuba whined.

"Don't worry," Gozaburo laughed. "You will soon experience more pleasure than you have in your entire life." And, with that, Gozaburo thrust his penis into Mokuba yet again, letting Mokuba moan his loudest moan yet.

They were soon rocking again, Gozaburo thrusting wildly into Mokuba, causing Mokuba to slide into Noa. Instead of thrusting wildly into Noa, Mokuba was thrusting wildly back into Gozaburo, who was greatly pleased with the action. Their moans grew louder and louder, their pace growing much more fervent, until, finally, Mokuba came with a scream. Gozaburo quickly followed suit, Mokuba's tightening heat too much for him to bear. Noa felt no such pleasure, only pain, as he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Gozaburo glanced at Mokuba, who was now sleeping as well, a soft smile on his face. Gozaburo smiled. He did it. He not only had sex with an enticingly young boy, but he made the boy enjoy it. Gozaburo could already tell that he, Mokuba, and Noa would have sex several times a day from here on out. Gozaburo couldn't be happier. Then again, would it really be too far to have sex with Seto? Gozaburo grinned.


	2. Admireshipping

Admireshipping (Bonz "Zombie Boy" x Mokuba)

Mokuba was watching various duels in Duelist Kingdom when he stumbled upon a young duelist named Bonz. Bonz was an above average duelist, but, of course, he wasn't nearly as good as Seto. However, it wasn't Bonz's dueling skills that caught Mokuba's attention, it was the fact that Bonz used mostly zombie cards. That was interesting.

Mokuba watched duel after duel, as Bonz continued to collect star chips. Then, all of a sudden, he was grabbed from behind and dragged into a nearby cave. He recognized his captor has Bandit Keith, a lowlife American duelist who would do anything to win or get his way. "Bonz!" Bandit Keith called the zombie boy over. "Watch him. You can do whatever you want with him, just don't let him escape." Bandit Keith then proceeded to leave, leaving Mokuba alone with Bonz the zombie boy.

The next thing he knew, Mokuba's body was chained to the floor. He was a bit surprised that he was chained to the floor, rather than to the wall, but he didn't question it. Mokuba was sure Bonz had his reasons.

Bonz stayed quiet, just staring at him, until he uttered, "Brains."

"You're not going to scare me! I may be young, but I know zombies aren't real."

"Brains."

"I know you can say more than that—I've been watching you duel!"

"Brains." He then began removing Mokuba's clothing.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Brains." Mokuba was getting angry. Why wouldn't he say something else? What's with this weird fetish of his?

When all of his clothing was removed, Bonz sat back and stared at him again. He ended up staring at him for five minutes straight, making Mokuba extremely uncomfortable. Mokuba was fidgeting under Bonz's intense gaze.

After five minutes of intense staring, Bonz removed his own clothing. This confused Mokuba greatly. However, when Bonz went back over to Mokuba and began stroking both of their penises, Mokuba was no longer confused. "S—Stop!" Mokuba exclaimed, feeling panic rush through him in waves.

"Brains." was all the zombie boy said.

Mokuba didn't want to admit it, but he was beginning to thoroughly enjoy himself. He let out a small moan, and blushed in embarrassment. He opened his mouth to once again tell the boy to stop, but nothing came out. He couldn't do it. It felt too good.

"Brains." Bonz said. He then reached down and inserted a dry finger into Mokuba's hole. Mokuba squirmed a little, feeling pain, but didn't protest, because the pain also brought pleasure. Mokuba looked up at Bonz's face. He was so pale and he looked like he was of the dead. He really did look like a zombie. When the thought of having sex with a zombie popped into his head, his needy penis throbbed.

Then he finally understood. He understood why Bonz was pretending to be a zombie. It was his fetish! For one reason or another, zombies turned him on. And, if truth be told, Mokuba himself was beginning to develop the same fetish. He all of a sudden _really_ wanted to have sex with a zombie. This zombie. This hard, sex-crazed monster with no emotions was going to thrust his undead cock into—Gah! What was he thinking?!

Bonz inserted another finger. And another. "Brains." Mokuba quickly learned that his cock twitched whenever Bonz said that word.

Bonz then pulled his fingers out and lined himself up to Mokuba's tight entrance. He then thrust inside of him. Hard. "Aaaah! Stop! Ow! It hurts!" Bonz paid him no attention, thrusting fast with an emotionless expression on his face. Mokuba never knew how much being used as a toy turned him on.

Mokuba began feeling pleasure much sooner than he should have, bucking his hips wildly into Bonz's thrusts. Mokuba was moaning so loud, he was sure someone must have heard them by now. "Brains."

Mokuba was writhing beneath the zombie boy, moaning to his heart's content, when Bonz struck his prostate dead on. Mokuba screamed. And he kept screaming, because Bonz kept slamming into that spot. Bonz was nearing his end, and began stroking Mokuba's cock while slamming into him. "Brains!" The chains that bound Mokuba were rattling like crazy when Bonz came first, coming inside of Mokuba, with Mokuba following soon after, cumming all over both their chests.

"Hey, Bonz! Mind if I give him a go?" Mokuba looked up to see Bandit Keith leaning against a wall, stroking his sex. How long had he been there?


	3. Adoptshipping

Adoptshipping (Gozaburo x Seto)

Another wet dream. Seto had _another_ wet dream. Seto and Mokuba had been living in Gozaburo's mansion for about a month now. Ever since his first night there, Seto has been having wet dreams. But not just any wet dreams—he's been dreaming about men. Seto has a very strong belief that being gay is wrong, let alone having sex with another man. However, Seto can't seem to control these dreams, and despite his best efforts, he continues to dream of men taking him every night.

Seeing as he dreams of a different man each night, none of them actually existing, he figures that it's all just sexual frustration. So, every morning, after waking up from his wet dreams, he masturbates. However, he masturbates while thinking of girls, not guys. It's been a month now, and it's driving him insane. Clearly, masturbating while thinking of girls isn't helping with his sexual frustration. So, although it kills him, Seto has decided to masturbate while thinking of guys.

Seto had just woken up from yet another wet dream. Seto sighed. It was time. For the first time in his life, he is going to think about guys while masturbating. Guys. Gay guys. Seto sighed again. He might as well get this over with.

Seto sat up in bed, pulled out his member, and started slowly stroking it. He tried to imagine a guy, but he couldn't. All he had to do was picture a naked man, just like the ones he had seen in his dreams, but his mind drew a blank. He sighed. _'I guess I'll just have to think of a real person._ ' Seto thought to himself. _'But who?'_ This was very embarrassing for Seto, who couldn't seem to think of a real man to imagine having sex with.

All of a sudden, a man popped into his mind: Gozaburo. _'No! Disgusting! I have to think of someone else.'_ But, despite his best efforts, Seto couldn't take his mind off of Gozaburo. Seto groaned in annoyance. "Fine! I'll choose him! I don't care anymore! I just want to get this over with…" Seto said aloud.

He continued stroking his cock, picturing a naked Gozaburo. Although his mind told him it was disgusting, his body told him otherwise. His cock was growing hard, and Seto was unconsciously stroking faster. Imaginary Gozaburo climbed on top of Seto and lay kisses on his neck. Seto moaned. Imaginary Gozaburo's hand found it's way to Seto's cock, and started stroking fervently. Seto moaned louder.

Eventually, Seto realized that sex with a man was more than just foreplay. He imagined Gozaburo's hand traveling down towards his hole. _'No! No! I can't do that!'_ However, just the thought of doing something like that made his cock harder, and with the growing pleasure, Seto couldn't take it anymore. _'This is just a one time thing anyway. I can't keep having these wet dreams.'_ He slowly moved his hand down toward his hole.

When his finger brushed it, he shivered. It actually felt good. He imagined it was Gozaburo's finger, and he slowly pushed in. Seto moaned. He began moving it in and out, pretending Gozaburo was preparing him for something bigger. His other hand grabbed his member, and he began thrusting his finger in and out at a faster pace. Imaginary Gozaburo began stroking Seto faster while pumping his finger into him harder, and Seto was in ecstasy. "Ah!" Seto soon started grinding his hips into his own finger, feeling his climax coming. "Gozaburo! Oh… AH! Gozaburo! Gozaburo! GOZABURO!" He came into his hand, his butthole clenching his finger tightly as it pulsed.

He heard another loud moan, but this one wasn't his own. He looked towards his door just in time to see the real Gozaburo cum into his own hand. "Mmmm, that was hot…" Gozaburo said, staring at Seto with lust in his eyes.

Seto wanted to say something, but he was at a loss for words. Gozaburo made his way over to Seto, who was still too shocked to say anything. "So, I hear you want my body…" Gozaburo said as he took Seto into his hand and started teasing the tip. Seto moaned. Gozaburo moved his hand down the shaft, and Seto moaned louder. "I see, so it is true then."

Seto suddenly snapped out of his trance. "Wait! Stop! Don't touch me there! I'm not gay!"

Gozaburo raised an eyebrow at this. "Not gay?" He stroked Seto's member again, causing him to moan. "You sound pretty gay to me. Besides, weren't you saying my name earlier? Or, shall I say, screaming my name earlier?" Gozaburo continued to stroke Seto's cock, forcing him to bite back a moan. Seto was confused. He knew he wasn't gay. He couldn't be gay. He despised gay people. So then why… A moan escaped Seto's lips. Why did it feel so good?

Gozaburo laughed. "Look at your hips go! And you're trying to tell me that you aren't gay. Ha!" Seto looked down at his hips, and realized that he had been unconsciously bucking them into Gozaburo's hand. The sight just made him grow harder. He couldn't help it this time. He moaned. Gozaburo laughed again. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if he was gay or not. He was going to have sex with this man and he was going to do it now.

Seto stopped fighting him, and just leaned back, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the feeling, bucking his hips and moaning to his heart's content. Gozaburo, pleased that he wouldn't have to persuade Seto to have sex with him, moved his hand to play with Seto's balls. Seto loved it. Gozaburo moved lower, and did something that Seto didn't expect.

Gozaburo pressed his tongue into Seto's tight heat, and began making out with Seto's butthole. Gozaburo moaned. The sight was turning Seto on so much, he thought he would come right then and there. Seto was enjoying this thoroughly, moaning and bucking his hips, trying to get Gozaburo's tongue to go deeper.

Gozaburo's tongue left all too soon, causing Seto to whine in protest. Gozaburo smirked for a split second, before leaning over to rub his penis against Seto's. Both moaned loudly. When Gozaburo could take it no longer, he pressed his penis up to Seto's entrance, and thrust himself inside Seto completely in one rough thrust.

Seto screamed in pain, but remained still, knowing that the pain would eventually fade. Or, at least, that's what his dreams have told him.

When the pain finally did subside, Seto bucked his hips. His intention was to tell Gozaburo it was okay to move. What Seto didn't expect, however, was the loud moans that escaped both their lips at the action. He didn't think it would feel this good so soon.

Gozaburo, without hesitation, began slowly thrusting into Seto. Seto was way too turned on to go this slow. He started bucking his hips faster onto Gozaburo's cock, which grew larger at the action. Gozaburo moaned and started thrusting faster, harder, and deeper into Seto.

Gozaburo grabbed Seto's member, and just when Seto thought he couldn't feel any better, Gozaburo hit his prostate, effectively bringing him to heaven. Hearing Seto's scream of pleasure, Gozaburo kept slamming into that spot, both nearing their climaxes.

Gozaburo kept slamming into Seto, Seto bucking his hips wildly back into Gozaburo, the two moaning loudly while creaking the bed. The two kept moaning louder and louder until, finally, Seto came, his butthole squeezing onto Gozaburo's cock tightly, causing Gozaburo to cum as well.

They both panted heavily, basking in the afterglow of sex. After a while, Gozaburo got up, got dressed, and headed for the door. Just before he grasped the handle, he said, "I'll be here the same time tomorrow." And with that, he left.

Seto soon fell asleep, having yet another wet dream.


	4. Agonyshipping

Agonyshipping

Sorry, but I'm kind of stuck on this one. Let me know if you have any suggestions. I'll come back to this one later.


	5. Airshipping

Airshipping (Thief King Akefia x Priest Shada)

Akefia had secretly entered the Pharaoh's room via the balcony, planning on finally assassinating the Pharaoh. However, when he entered, it wasn't the Pharaoh he saw. He had come face to face with one of the Pharaoh's priests, Priest Shada.

Both were shocked, but Akefia got over is shock much quicker, grabbing Priest Shada's millennium key and using its power to enter the Priest's mind. Once inside Priest Shada's soul room, Akefia took a look around. It was a small, dark room. It was empty. The only thing inside the room was a small chest in the corner. Akefia guessed that the chest contained the Priest's secrets, but Akefia couldn't have cared less. He didn't care about the Priest. All he wanted was to know the Pharaoh's weakness, and why waste time digging through a chest that was obviously a trap when he could just ask the Priest himself?

Akefia then reminded himself that Priest Shada was still in the room, and he was unconscious. Akefia walked over to Priest Shada and bound his hands together, causing the Priest to awaken. At first, he struggled, until Akefia got on top of the Priest and straddled his waist. Priest Shada eventually stopped struggling, realizing that he could not escape the master thief.

Akefia smirked. "That's better. Now, I only have one question for you. Answer my question, and you will be released."

Priest Shada just glared.

"Tell me, what is the Pharaoh's greatest weakness?"

Shada stayed silent.

"That's what I thought. Well then, I suppose I'm going to have to find another method in which to obtain this information."

"Torture me all you want. I will not tell you anything."

Akefia's smirk widened. "Torture? Who said anything about torture? In fact, I'm going to work as hard as I can to make sure you enjoy every last second."

Shada grew skeptical. "Every last second of what exactly?"

Akefia answered his question by sliding a hand slowly up the Priest's thigh.

Shada began to panic. "Do not mess with me! What are you really up to?" Priest Shada asked, hoping the Thief King was only joking.

Akefia leaned in close to Priest Shada's ear, whispering in a husky voice, "I wasn't messing with you."

Priest Shada was then suddenly engulfed in fear, and once again began struggling, trying to get out from under Akefia. But it was no use.

Akefia laughed, "You know your strength holds no comparison to mine, so you might as well give up."

Priest Shada knew he was right. He stopped struggling. There was no point. There was nothing he could do. He just had to lie there, and let the thief do what he wants with his body.

"Mmm, much better." Akefia then moved his hand up further, and watched it disappear underneath Priest Shada's Shendyt (Egyptian kilt). He kept his hand on Shada's thigh, slowly moving it up and down. He wanted to give the Priest a hard on without touching his penis.

Akefia took off his own clothes, slowly, letting the Priest watch. Although the Priest would never admit it, it was obvious he was enjoying the sight. Once completely naked, the Thief King slowly ran his hands up the Priest's chest, causing Shada to involuntarily shiver.

Akefia ran his thumbs over both the Priest's nipples, causing the Priest to shiver once again. Akefia smirked to himself. _A sensitive spot._ Akefia then bent down to lick one of the nipples and then proceeded to take one of the Priest's nipples into his mouth, sucking on it thoroughly. He then began to suck on the other nipple, and then went back to sucking on the original. He kept going back and forth until, finally, a small moan escaped Priest Shada's mouth.

Akefia, though proud, didn't even make a comment. He just kept going back and forth, sucking on the hard nubs. One minute later, Priest Shada moaned again. Akefia kept going. He sucked harder, and Priest Shada moaned again, hating himself for it. Akefia moved to the other nipple and gently bit it. The Priest shivered, but was able to hold in the moan. However, he was unable to stop himself when Akefia bit harder, and harder, and _harder_. The Thief King drew blood, but it brought more pleasure than pain for Shada.

When Akefia knew Priest Shada had gotten hard, he removed the Priest's Shendyt, revealing the hard member. Priest Shada gasped when his hot member hit the cold air. He was mortified that the Thief King had gotten him this way.

"Oh? What's this? Aren't we excited?" Priest Shada's cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Akefia's hand found its way to Shada's penis and began moving up and down the hard member. Shada, though it pained him, moaned loudly. He couldn't be more embarrassed. Shada was so turned on. There was no mistaking it. There was already precum leaking out of the tip. He couldn't blame it on the Thief King, because he hadn't touched him down there until now. This man, this situation, the fact that all he could do his lie there and let Akefia have his way with him—all of this was turning the Priest on. But he would never admit it.

"All you have to do is answer my question and I'll let you go, remember? It's that simple, and yet you still say nothing. Could it be that you don't want me to stop?"

Priest Shada glared at the Thief King. Akefia laughed loudly before leaning down to pull Priest Shada into a forceful kiss. Akefia forced his tongue into the Priest's mouth while stroking Shada faster. The Priest moaned, unconsciously returning the kiss.

Akefia broke the kiss and replaced his tongue with his fingers. Shada obediently sucked on the thief's fingers. Once his fingers were thoroughly coated with saliva, Akefia reached down to insert one into Priest Shada's hole. He began slowly thrusting his finger inside the Priest, making the Priest moan involuntarily. He added another finger, scissoring the Priest's insides, before pulling out his fingers and lining up his penis with Priest Shada's entrance.

"This is your last chance. Answer my question. What is the Pharaoh's greatest weakness?"

"…"

"Very well then." The Thief King slowly pushed inside the tight heat, causing both men to moan in ecstasy. Akefia built up a steady pace, and Priest Shada had somehow managed to keep the majority of his moans in so far. Akefia didn't like how quiet the Priest was being, so he suddenly gave up his moderate pace in favor of slamming into the Priest. Akefia soon had Priest Shada screaming in pleasure. Feeling his end near, he took up the Priest's penis and began stroking it fervently while frantically slamming into the Priest.

They both climaxed, the thief shooting his cum into the Priest while Shada's cock shot cum all over both their chests.

Akefia then left Priest Shada's mind, escaping the palace and taking the millennium key with him. He would kill the Pharaoh another day.


	6. Akinshipping

Akinshipping (Solomon Muto "Grandpa" x Mako Tsunami)

Solomon Muto was wandering the streets of Domino when he came across the docks. He took in the beautiful view of the ocean, and decided to stay there for a while. He sat down and, since he was the only one there, pulled out his newest rare duel monsters card and gazed at it. This particular duel monster belonged to the sea, so being at the docks seemed only fitting.

All of a sudden, Solomon heard a gasp from right behind him. He turned around to see Mako Tsunami standing behind him, staring at the card in his hand. "Oh! Hello there. I thought I was the only one down here," Solomon said with a smile. "Say, you look familiar. You wouldn't happen to be duelist Mako Tsunami, would you?"

Mako Tsunami immediately lit up. "Ha! Of course I am! The great Mako Tsunami himself! To be so close to the sea strengthens the bond between me and my deck.."

Solomon laughed. "I see. My name is Solomon Muto. It is nice to meet such a young and ambitious duelist."

Mako Tsunami's eyes widened. "Wait a second! You're Yugi Muto's grandpa, aren't you?"

"Why yes, yes I am. If I am correct, you dueled my grandson in Duelist Kingdom, did you not?"

"I did. Your grandson is a very skilled duelist. Not as amazing as myself, of course, but he is very talented."

Solomon's smile grew wider with pride. "I'm glad to hear that."

Mako's expression changed. "Is that a duel monsters card in your hand?"

Solomon frowned. "Oh! What? This? No, Uh—"

"That's a pretty rare card. Hard to find," Mako interrupted, leaning in closer to get a better view. "Where'd you get it?"

Solomon sighed. "I own a game shop. We got this card in yesterday morning. It's not for sale…"

"I'll pay anything. Any card that has anything to do with the sea belongs with me and in my deck. Trust me, I'll treat that card better than anyone else would." Mako Tsunami looked very determined, desperate even.

Solomon sighed again. "I'm sorry, but it's very hard to put a price on a duel monsters card, especially this one."

"When I said I'll pay anything, I meant I'll _do_ anything too. I could work at your game shop. I'll do house work… _anything_." Mako got closer. His shirt was cut in a deep V, and his chest was glistening with water from the ocean. He was wearing short swimming shorts that effectively showed off his tan, muscular thighs.

Solomon found himself getting a bit excited. Honestly, teenagers seemed to be the only ones who ever excited this old man these days. Solomon got an idea. "Anything?"

"Anything."

Solomon looked into Mako Tsunami's eyes, and he could tell that he meant it. "Come into the water with me." Mako seemed confused, but he followed anyway. Mako took off his shirt and got into the water. Solomon did the same, showing off his flabby and hairy chest.

Solomon then surprised Mako by taking off his bottoms, including his underwear, revealing his hard member. Mako soon caught on to what was happening. He didn't want to do this, but he would do _anything_ for that card.

Mako got onto his knees. The water was just beneath Solomon's balls, but they hung low. Mako caught sight of Solomon's penis and almost gagged. He got himself under control and asked, "What do you want me to do, Solomon?"

Solomon looked down and felt his penis get bigger. "Call me Grandpa." He then grabbed Mako by the hair and brought his head toward his penis.

"Grandpa…" Mako stuck his tongue out and tentatively licked Solomon's cock. Solomon moaned and tightened his grip on Mako's hair. Mako decided to get it over with, so he wrapped his lips around Solomon's cock and began bobbing his head up and down. Solomon moaned louder. Mako, wanting to end this quickly, took in more of the cock, but gagged at the action. Solomon began thrusting into Mako's mouth, enjoying the moist heat. Mako's gagging noises only turned him on more. Solomon was getting closer and closer, but he didn't want this to end so soon.

He pulled out of Mako's mouth, much to Mako's relief. "Take off your swimming shorts." Mako did as told. Solomon reached down and grabbed Mako's member, making him moan involuntarily. "Call me Grandpa."

Mako blushed, but did as he was told. "Grandpa," he moaned as Solomon kept stroking him. Mako couldn't believe he was being turned on, but he couldn't help it.

"Grandpa wants to touch little Mako," Grandpa said, stroking faster.

Solomon stopped, making Mako look up in confusion. "Go closer to the shore and lie down." Mako did as told, resting his head on the damp sand, his lower body in the water. The water pulled in and pulled out, each time gloriously washing over his hard member.

Solomon walked over to Mako and whispered in his ear, "Tell me, Mako Tsunami, would you like salt water as your lubricant?" Mako's eyes widened. He thought he was just giving a blowjob. He didn't know he was going to have sex with an old man!

Solomon traced Mako's entrance with his wet middle finger, causing Mako to shiver in pleasure. Solomon inserted his finger and started slowly pumping his finger in and out. Mako's breathing quickly became shorter and faster. Solomon pushed in a second finger.

"Solomon!" Solomon bent down and sucked on Mako's nipple. Mako felt his body rush with heat.

"That's Grandpa, remember?"

He pushed in a third finger and sucked harder. "Grandpa!" Mako moaned. Grandpa removed his fingers and gave Mako's member one long, hard lick. Mako moaned loudly. Grandpa moved his dripping dick to Mako's entrance, and pushed in.

"Oh? You don't seem to be in much pain. Could it be, you're not a virgin here? Have you been a naughty boy, Mako?" Grandpa said while stroking Mako's dick.

Mako moaned.

"Does Grandpa need to punish you? Answer me."

"Yes… Grandpa." Mako had indeed had his fun with other male duelists before, usually in the water. It was kind of his thing.

"If you insist." Grandpa pulled out and thrust back in. Both males moaned. Grandpa found a rhythm. "Ahh, after all that fantasizing about taking someone young, usually my grandson, it's finally happening!"

Mako was losing it. "Ah! Ahhh… Haaaaaaaa! Ah!" His hips thrust up to meet Grandpa's. Grandpa lifted Mako's legs onto his shoulders and went deeper, hitting Mako's prostate. "GRANDPA! Ah! Grandpa! Ahhhhh!"

Grandpa's hips lost their rhythm, slamming into Mako in a sloppy manner. He grabbed Mako's member. He was getting closer. He closed his eyes as he imagined his little grandson's tight body beneath him. "Yugi… Yugi! YUGI!" Grandpa moaned as he came inside Mako Tsunami. Mako came too, feeling Grandpa's hot seed fill him up.

After Grandpa pulled out, Mako Tsunami quickly changed into his wet clothes and left. It wasn't until he got home when he realized he had forgotten the card. He'll have to go visit Grandpa in the morning…

Meanwhile, Grandpa's bottoms had drifted out into sea during his little sex session, leaving him pantsless. I'll let you imagine what happens next.


	7. Ammoshipping

Ammoshipping (Gekko x Joey x Yako)

Okay, so, I don't really know who Gekko and Yako are. I Google imaged it, and I think they are a part of the manga. I probably won't do this one, but I might in the future.


	8. Blindshipping (Bonus)

Blindshipping (Yugi x Atem)

Yugi shifted, trying to keep his balance as his head grew fuzzy and his arms tired. He was on all fours, completely naked, his face on the ground as he kept his butt propped up. He had been in this shameful position for hours, waiting for the Pharaoh to return to his chambers. He wished so badly to sit and rest. However, as a slave of the Pharaoh, he was required to do everything the Pharaoh commanded, or bear the consequences.

Yugi was no ordinary slave. Technically, the Pharaoh didn't see him as a slave at all. To the Pharaoh, Yugi was just an object, but not just any object. He was a toilet. Yugi was required to stay in that position in the Pharaoh's chambers all day for whenever the Pharaoh needed to relieve himself.

The Pharaoh would often stop by his chambers just to use Yugi. He refused to urinate anywhere else. The Pharaoh was silent when he did it. He entered casually, pressing the tip of his penis inside Yugi's tiny hole. He then began to slowly empty himself into Yugi's body. This was Yugi's favorite part.

After hours of waiting in that horrid position, he could finally feel some pleasure- the pleasure of feeling his master's warm urine entering his body.

Yugi was required to clench and hold the urine in his body for ten minutes before releasing it into the chamber pot. This was also the only time he was allowed to use the chamber pot for himself. Yugi got three ten minute breaks throughout the day during which he could eat and rest.

Yugi started when he heard the door open. 'Yes! Finally!', he thought. Yugi sighed in relief and pressed his head closer to the floor while raising his butt higher.

The Pharaoh walked over to Yugi immediately upon entering. Yugi couldn't help but let out a moan he felt the warm liquid enter him.

When the Pharaoh was finished, Yugi clenched hard, trying to keep it all in. The Pharaoh had released a lot this time. He probably drank extra beforehand.

Yugi yelped when he felt the Pharaoh lick his entrance. Surprised, Yugi momentarily unclenched and let out a few dribbles of the Pharaoh's urine. When he felt them, he immediately clenched back up.

The Pharaoh continued licking, making it harder and harder for Yugi to hold it all in. The Pharaoh did this on occasion. He would play with Yugi's hole and try to make Yugi release it all. However, Yugi tried his best to hold it in. If he didn't, he would be punished.

Yugi felt the Pharaoh's tongue enter him, and Yugi couldn't hold it in any longer. He cried as he felt the urine pour out of him. The Pharaoh removed his tongue and watched it all pour out of him as Yugi continued to sob.

"Face me," the Pharaoh said in his deep, powerful voice.

Yugi trembled in fear as he turned to face the Pharaoh. "Forgive me, Master," he croaked.

The Pharaoh bent forward and smacked him. Hard. "Enough. I do not need an apology from a chamber pot. I will leave you with a warning. If you so much as spill one more drop today, you will be severely punished. Now clean up this mess."

"Yes, Master." Yugi bent forward and began lapping up the spilt urine as the Pharaoh turned and left the room.

Later that day, the Pharaoh came to once again use his chamber pot. Yugi's eyes widened when he felt the force of the jet coming from the Pharaoh's penis. Usually, the Pharaoh peed slowly. How was Yugi supposed to keep this in?

When the Pharaoh's strong jet kept going, Yugi realized that the Pharaoh had purposefully drank a large amount of water. Yugi whimpered as he tightened around the Pharaoh's penis, struggling to keep from dripping.

Finally, the Pharaoh removed himself from Yugi's hole. Yugi immediately clenched as hard as he could, but it was so much!

The Pharaoh began to tease him as he bent forward to gently suck on Yugi's tiny hole.

Yugi whimpered as he felt himself become hard. The Pharaoh continued to suck as Yugi desperately tried to hold it all in. 'Ten minutes,' Yugi told himself. 'I just need to stick it out for ten minutes.

A few minutes later, Yugi found himself struggling to concentrate, overwhelmed by pleasure. Yugi tried his best to concentrate on holding it in, but his cock was dripping with every suck the Pharaoh gave.

The Pharaoh began to suck harder until, eventually, Yugi came pitifully.

The Pharaoh finally withdrew. However, Yugi had still managed to hold it all in.

At night, Yugi was required to sleep in the Pharaoh's bed. This way, the Pharaoh wouldn't have to get up if he had to pee in the middle of the night. Though the Pharaoh considered Yugi to be nothing more than his personal toilet, he still used Yugi as a cuddle buddy when he slept. Yugi loved it.

Yugi woke up to a penis being pressed against his hole. Though Yugi was forced to raise his butt during the day, at night he was allowed to just lie there and take it.

Yugi was lying on his stomach when he felt the warm liquid spread inside him. When the liquid stopped, he felt the Pharaoh push his penis further inside him. The Pharaoh often did this at night, using Yugi as a sex toy.

Yugi didn't have to worry about clenching at night. He was allowed to just let it out on the bed, since he was usually sleeping when the Pharaoh used him anyway. He was also usually sleeping when the Pharaoh used him as a sex toy. He would often wake up in the middle of it.

Yugi felt the urine trickle out of him as the Pharaoh began to hump him.

The Pharaoh was as rough as always, pounding Yugi into the mattress.

Yugi mewled, his penis rubbing against the sheets underneath him. The Pharaoh thrusted harder, Yugi trying his best to press back into him.

When the Pharaoh was done, he cuddled up to Yugi and fell back asleep. Unfortunately, Yugi was still hard. That was the downfall to sleeping with the Pharaoh. Since Yugi was a chamberpot, the Pharaoh never took care of him.

Yugi had to be as discreet as possible. If the Pharaoh caught him touching himself, he would be punished. So, instead of using his hand, Yugi began to slightly thrust his hips down into the sheets. He bit down into his pillow in order to muffle his voice as he started thrusting faster.

The Pharaoh shifted and Yugi stopped, afraid he would wake him. The Pharaoh sighed sleepily as he turned onto his back, pulling Yugi ontop of him.

Yugi waited impatiently until he was sure the Pharaoh was fully asleep. Yugi hesitated. Since Yugi was now on top of the Pharaoh, he would have to thrust against the Pharaoh's sleeping body. He was scared, but he knew his erection wouldn't go away otherwise.

As quietly as possible, Yugi began to softly hump the Pharaoh. Yugi struggled to keep in his moans as he humped a little faster.

The Pharaoh shifted again and Yugi froze. He pulled Yugi closer to him and sighed. Yugi remained frozen yet hard as a rock for what seemed like forever until he finally decided it was safe to continue.

Yugi started to move his hips again and blushed when he realized that his penis was positioned directly over the Pharaoh's.

Blushing furiously, Yugi continued to softly hump the Pharaoh's penis. When he felt the Pharaoh getting hard, Yugi started humping faster, unable to control himself. Yugi daringly applied more pressure to his thrusts until he finally came.

The Pharaoh was still hard, and Yugi knew that when he next woke, it would be to the Pharaoh pounding into him again.


	9. Amoshipping

Amoshipping (Joey x Serenity x Mai)

For students like Joey Wheeler, school was a nightmare. The classes were boring, the teachers were boring, and the homework was… well, boring. However, there was one thing at that school that kept Joey from skipping.

Joey was in class, struggling to stay awake as he glanced at the clock on the wall. When he saw the time, he bolted upright. A few snickers could be heard as his cheeks turned red in embarrassment when he remembered where he was. The teacher glanced at Joey from behind her desk and raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter, Wheeler?" she asked.

Joey's face grew darker as he mumbled awkwardly in response, "I-I have to go to the bathroom…"

The teacher looked suspicious, but she said, "Alright, go on then. And no lollygagging."

Yes, Ma'am," Joey replied as he quickly scurried off to the bathroom.

He stood in front of two doors: the girls' room and the boys' room. He looked at the sign on the girls' room that said "Out of Order". He had accidentally gone in there by mistake once. He was in such a rush, he hadn't noticed. However, he didn't regret that decision. He found something truly amazing behind that door. And now, at the same time every day, Joey comes to the girls' bathroom on the second floor. And enters.

Joey noticed the far stall was occupied. He smirked.

He traveled to the stall next to it and did his business. Rather than exiting the stall, Joey glanced over at the hole in the wall of the stall. Leaving his pants around his ankles, Joey grabbed his cock and slowly pressed it through the hole. Luckily, it was a big hole.

Joey waited restlessly until he finally felt a lick at the tip of his penis. Joey groaned and wished the mouth was closer.

The tongue continued to lap at his tip like a dog's as Joey began to breath more heavily. He felt saliva drip onto his shaft and knew he was being drooled on. He felt the mouth close over the head, and moaned loudly when he felt the first suck. The mouth continued on, moving further and further down the shaft.

Joey smirked when he felt the back of her throat. This was his favorite part.

The person in the other stall stopped moving, keeping the back of their throat practically glued to Joey's penis. Joey loved this. Everyday was the same. The person would work on his penis for a little while before eventually stopping, cock deep in throat, giving Joey the opportunity to thrust erratically into their mouth.

Joey moaned as he moved his hips, picturing the girl behind the stall. "Aah... ah!" he moaned as he began thrusting faster. He couldn't take it anymore. He NEEDED to know who was behind that stall. Joey gave one last hard thrust before quickly exiting the mouth and ducking under the stall. He heard the girl gasp as he looked up to see…

He couldn't believe it. Kneeling naked on the bathroom floor was none other than his sister.

Recovering from her shock, Serenity squealed as she curled up in the fetal position, desperately guarding her body from her brother's view. "J-Joey..!"

Joey, however, had not yet recovered from his shock. As the drool from his wide open mouth started to drip, so did Serenity's vagina. Wait, what? Finally recovering, Joey did a double take as he looked at the vagina peaking out through Serenity's legs. The plump thing was soaked, and there was a small puddle on the floor beneath her to prove it. The sight reminded him of his own throbbing need.

Horny and determined, Joey walked over to Serenity, who refused to look at him. "Serenity... This turns you on?"

"Huh?" Serenity finally looked looked up at him.

"You naked and soaked in your own fluids," Serenity blushed fiercely at the statement. "That means doing this sort of thing turns you on, right?"

Serenity hesitantly nodded her head.

"Good." And with that, Joey got on top of Serenity.

"J-Joey! What are you doin- Mmh!" Serenity moaned as Joey ran his fingers down her wet flower. Joey continued to stroke his fingers up and down. "Joey…" she protested weakly, her legs shaking. Joey leaned forward, grasping and sucking on her breast while his other hand moved down to rub at her moist entrance. "Hnnh!" Serenity moaned sweetly, longing for release after hours of sucking cock.

Suddenly, Joey stopped his ministrations and pressed his cock to Serenity's entrance. "Ooh," Joey moaned, "I'm gonna put it in."

"Huh? No! Don't-" Serenity was cut off as Joey shoved it in to the hilt. Joey moaned deep, breathing heavily. "Joey, please, don't! We're siblings! If I got pregnant-" Joey thrusted hard, only focused on the feel of her body. As he continued to thrust into her, Serenity let out a string of moans, "Aah, ah! Ah, Joey- AH!

Joey thrusted faster, having been a virgin until this moment.

Serenity had given up on her protesting at this point. She had always secretly had a crush on Joey. It felt good to have her crush deep inside of her, even if he was her brother. Actually, the fact that he was her brother turned her on even more, and even though he was being more than a bit forceful… she liked it. A lot.

Joey continued to pound into her, nearing his end. All of a sudden, the door to the bathroom creaked open. Joey reluctantly managed to stop. However, he could not stop himself from lightly humping her as they listened to the loud footsteps coming nearer. Joey jumped back in shock as the person nonchalantly ducked under and into their stall.

There before him was Mai Valentine, laughing boisterously. "Oh, I see. Joey decided to take my place today, huh?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Huh?" Joey said dumbly, his cheeks aflame.

"Oh? What's this? She never mentioned?" Mai asked. Serenity kept quiet, but blushed profusely. Mai laughed again. "I suppose I'll tell you then. You see, Serenity and I work here in shifts. We both love the excitement of it. However, since Serenity tends to get a bit overexcited, she finds it difficult to calm down after her shift. Which is why, before I take over, I help to take care of her."

Joey was struck dumb and speechless. "You don't believe me?" Mai continued. "Then let me show you. I'll teach you how it's really done." Mai slowly unthreaded her top before stripping it off, revealing her huge jugs. Joey couldn't look away. She stripped the rest of her clothes off, leaving her boots on. Mai sauntered over to Serenity and pulled Joey off of her. Serenity automatically wrapped her arms around Mai as she climbed on top of her.

Joey began to drool, completely overwhelmed as he watched his sister and his crush scissor each other. "Mmnh! Nngh, Aaaah!" The moans that came from the two were like nothing he had ever heard. They sounded so aroused and _wanton._

The two continued to hump each other, having completely forgotten Joey's presence. Joey started to touch himself, thoroughly enjoying the show. His hand pumped faster as he watched the two get more erratic. Then, all of a sudden, the door to the bathroom creaked open once again.

All movement stopped as the person made their way into the stall next to them. Soon enough, a thick cock found its way through the hole. Serenity automatically moved to take care of it, but Mai stopped her. She then moved over to Joey and began touching Joey's cock. Joey struggled to keep in a moan as Mai whispered into his ear, "You take care of it his time." Joey looked at her in shock. "Take care of him, or I won't take care of you," she said, stroking hard for punctuation.

Slowly, Joey brought his head in front of the penis. He hesitantly stuck his tongue out and gave it a lick. He gained a moan in response, the voice sounding extremely deep and masculine. He continued giving small licks, earning more and more moans. Mai moved over to Joey and whispered in his ear, "It takes more than just licks, you know." Joey gulped, but knew she was right. He slowly wrapped his lips around it and began sucking on it. He felt Mai push his head down on the cock, forcing him to take the whole thing. Mai's hand snuck its way down to Joey's cock, causing it to drip as she continued to stroke it.

Feeling left out, Serenity snuck over to the other side and began sucking on the tip as Mai's hand stroke it. Meanwhile, Joey couldn't stop himself from letting out small grunts as he sucked on the penis in front of him.

Joey then stopped, the man's cock touching the back of his throat, and just sat there, waiting. He didn't have to wait long, as the man began thrusting into his throat, _hard_. Joey never imagined what it felt like on the other side, but with Mai and Serenity pleasuring him, it felt kinda… good. _Really_ good. As the man continued to abuse Joey's mouth, Joey's hips began to move on their own, desperately wanting more. His cock eventually thrusted its way into Serenity's mouth, who took it wholeheartedly. Mai moaned as she started thrusting her fingers inside herself while watching the erotic scene. Joey's mouth clamped down harder, and the unknown man began to thrust even harder. Joey thrusted into Serenity's mouth as much as he could in his position, feeling himself getting closer and closer until he finally came, feeling a hot liquid spurt into the back of his throat as he did.

All he knew was the same thought that came to him everyday he left here. He couldn't wait to come back tomorrow.


End file.
